call my name
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Don't know what to put as a summery.


disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or the song call my name

This story is based off of Atem's Key by KelseyAlicia, all credit is where it's due

_there are days when those  
grey skies  
make you blue  
each forward step you take  
you fall back by two._

Yugi was sad, six weeks ago he's had to say good bye to his closest friend, Atem. He heaved a sad sigh, and taking a knife, slowly dragged it over his arm. He was glad he always wore his school uniform. 

_you've been hit by some hard knocks  
you just can't stand  
feeling like Alice felt  
in Wonderland let me be the one  
to lend a hand.  
_

He took the key he's received from Atem from around his neck, and inserted it into the lock in his closet door, knocked, and called Atem's name. This was his first time visiting Atem since he'd began to cut, and he was scared. Taking a deep breath he went through the door, and into Atem's world. A cheetah knocked him over and began to lick his face. "Aziza...hah..get off...haha...me." Yugi said between laughs. The cheetah got off him and turned back into his clind friend Aziza. "Yugi, you have to tell Atem that you've been hurting yourself." Aziza said.

At the palace:

"Yugi,it's good to see you, how are you?" Atem asked. "Atem, is there somewhere we can go to talk alone?" Asked Yugi. "Of course." Replied Atem.

In Atem's room:

"Yugi, before we talk lets get you into some clothes appropriate for my world." Atem said as he retreaved retrieved some of his clothes from when he was a kid. When he returned and saw all the cuts and scars on Yugi's arms and back, he dropped the clothes and carefully hugged Yugi. " Yugi, why?" Asked Atem. "It started after you left. I After you left, i felt so alone and numb, I had to know I was alive, but even after i got your key, I still did it." Yugi said. "Yugi all you had to do was knock and call my name. Said Atem.

(_**sorry for the huge gap between the lyrics)**_

_call my name and I'll be there_

_there's nothing like the laughter that we_

_Share_

_whenever you need someone_

_or a shoulder to lean on_

_call my name and I'll be there_

_and when life is going your way_

_just like a breeze_

_It's kite-flying kind of day_

_above the trees_

_Together we'll be making memories_

"Yatem, do you still want to be my friemd?" Asked Yugi. "Of course Yugi, what ever makes you think i wouldn't?" Asked Atem. "well, I...I..just thought you wouldn't want to be with someone who's life is constantly in danger." Replied Yugi, as he turned away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

_call my name and I'll be there_

_there's nothing like the laughter that we_

_share_

_whenever you need someone_

_or a shoulder to lean on_

_call my name and I'll be there._

"Yugi your the most extraordinary person i've ever met, and i'll always be your friend, no matter what." Atem said turning Yugi's face towards him. "Atem, you've always been the one person I loved, but i never knew until I had to say the two hardest words to say, good bye." Said Yugi, as he blushed crimson.

_as the world turns us around_

_we hang on to what we've found_

_the treasure we both need_

_I will go the extra mile_

_to give you back that certain smile_

_that you've given me_

_I'll answer everytime in anywhere_

"Yugi, I to have loved you for a long time, but i only realized it when I had to say good bye.." Said Atem. Yugi leaned towards Atem and kisses him on the lips, but he instantly pulled back blushing. Atem was still recovering from the unexpected kiss. Once he'd recovered, he pulled Yugi's face towards him and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss turned passionate, and the two of them pulled back, and looked into each others eyes.

_call my name and I'll be there_

_there's nothing like the laughter that we _

_share_

_whenever you need someone_

_Or a shoulder to lean on_

_call my name and I'll be there_

"Yugi, I love you, and I don't ever want you to cut yourself again, d ok you understand me?" Asked Atem.

_call my name and I'll be there_

_call my name and I'll be there_

_call my name_

_call my name_

_I'll be there_

"I love you to Atem, and i'll never cut myself again, I promise." Yugi said and fell asleep against Atem. Atem smiled affectionately at Yugi and laying him on his bed, Atem got in bed next to him, and giving him a small kiss on his head, and seeing Yugi smile. He followed his aibou in sleep.


End file.
